A Silhouette of a Savior
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: For three days, Blaze has been attacked by Dr. Eggman. Why? I have no idea. Each time he attacks, an unfamiliar figure rescues her when all seems lost. Who is he?


**Who is he?**

**A Silhouette of a Savior**

**Day 1**

Blaze was heading over to Marine's house for a visit. She hasn't seen her for a while, so she was sure Marine would go crazy.

_I can see her now, jumping off the walls in excitement._ Blaze smirked to herself.

Blaze turned a corner and was in Marine's neighborhood. There were pedestrians out, enjoying the spring weather.

The moment was ruined when Eggman decided to show up out of nowhere and attack the peaceful neighborhood. An army of robots started blasting everything in its path, not caring that they were destroying nature. Eggman spotted Blaze while he was in his Egg Mobile.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Blaze? I haven't seen you around here in a while." He sneered.

Getting irritated, Blaze prepared to beat the crap out of him and his robots.

"When I'm through with you, you'll wish you hadn't seen me." Blaze replied threateningly.

Blaze started punching through robots with a fiery fist. Sweatdropping, Eggman quickly pushed a button on his Egg Mobile. A net shot out through a launcher and it trapped Blaze. She smirked, almost laughing.

"Do you seriously believe that a _net_ could bring me down?" she asked cockily.

Blaze tried to burn through the net, but to no avail.

"Correction; a _fireproof_ net." Eggman replied, smiling evilly.

"Damn it." Blaze muttered, not seeing any other way out.

"Well, Blaze, it was nice knowing you. Eggbots! Get rid of our friend here. I'm sure it'll be a blast!"

The Eggbots aimed lasers at Blaze.

_What a terrible pun. _Blaze thought, sighing in defeat.

Suddenly, a darkened figure appeared out of nowhere and sliced the net in half. Then, the figure blasted through all the robots.

"What in the world!" Eggman cried, fleeing the scene.

Before Blaze could even blink, the shadowed savior was gone.

"What the… who was that?" she said aloud.

Completely surprised, Blaze went home, forgetting about Marine.

**Day 2**

The next day, Blaze headed to the biggest grocery store in Station Square; Groceries Unleashed. It has all of the groceries imaginable. Blaze had to pick up some stuff to pack a picnic for her and Marine. She felt bad that she bailed the other day.

_I just hope she wasn't hurt when Eggman showed up. Last time I saw her, she was living by herself._ Blaze thought.

The grocery store started to rattle. Blaze was in the produce section.

_What now?_ Blaze asked herself.

She rushed to the front of the store. Eggman had barged through the glass with another army of robots.

_The hell? What is he doing here?_ Blaze thought, annoyed.

"There you are Blaze. I've been looking for you. I hated that we weren't able to finish our problem. Hyrdrobots! Let's give her a blast…of water!" Eggman cried.

"Oh, geez. Another bad pun." Blaze muttered.

Blaze jumped up in the air just in time before a powerful blast of water touched her.

"Whoa, that's a lot of pressure in those blasts." Blaze said, worried.

Blaze let her guard down, which caused her to get blasted. When Blaze hit the ground, the force of the water caused her to collide with a wall that held glass bottles of wine.

The bottles fell off the shelves and landed on Blaze. The glass cut her fur. The water continuing to spray her made it worse. She felt her powers dissipating.

_Who knew…that I'd die an inglorious death…by _water_? _Blaze thought, feeling her life fade.

The same silhouette came back and destroyed the robot that was blasting the water at Blaze. Then, in one sweep, he destroyed all of the Hydrobots.

"Who is that!" Eggman cried, escaping once again.

The silhouette appeared before Blaze. She had coughed up water, but she was bleeding and on the brink of unconsciousness. Blaze saw her savior pick her up. Even though her vision wasn't clear, she saw that this person was male, and had sad eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't return to you until now." He whispered.

After hearing that, Blaze passed out.

**Day 3 (part 1)**

Blaze groaned and opened her eyes. She was at her house, on her bed.

"Wha…?" Blaze said, confused.

Her head started pounding, she went to hold it, but felt bandages. She looked down at herself, and saw that all of her cuts have been bandaged. She then remembered her savior…

_Was that all a dream? All I remember was his sad eyes, and him saying that he was sorry… but for what?_

Then, she remembered Eggman…

"That stupid asshole! I'll kill him!" she seethed.

Ignoring her headache, she got up and headed for the gym. She was going to practice her fighting skills. Apparently, they aren't like they used to. Once she arrived, her friend, Marine, was there too.

"Marine!" she cried, running over to her.

Marine grinned. "Hiya, sheila! Long time no see!"

Marine looked Blaze over "I heard about that ole rotten egg beatin' ya down. And, I heard a hot guy was savin' ya!"

Blaze blushed. "I don't know about that. I haven't seen his face clearly. When he came to save me, twice, he was shadowed over."

"Was it Shadow?" Marine asked.

Blaze shook her head. "It couldn't be. He died a while ago, remember? But… it could be…"

"Sonic?"

"No! He vies for attention."

"Tails?"

"No."

"Knuckles?"

"No way."

"Eggman?"

"Marine! He's the one who attacked me, remember? That was a stupid guess, no offense."

"Silver?"

Blaze's heart stopped. Silver had left when I told him I was in love in Shadow, but later on Shadow rejected me. That was before Shadow died. Could it be…that Silver decided to come back?

"Possibly…" Blaze muttered.

"I knew it! It has to be that brute! I miss him so much!" Marine cried.

"It could be, Marine, but if it is Silver, I can't depend on him forever. I need to start training again."

"Aright, Blaze. I'll see ya later. Don't get ya ass kicked again!" Marine said cheerily before leaving.

"I don't count on that happening again." Blaze muttered.

Blaze began kickboxing on some dummies. She was careful not to burn them. Her peaceful training was interrupted by Eggman…again… blasting through a wall.

"It's time to throw in the towel, because a new all-star has entered the building!" Eggman cried.

Blaze was really pissed off now. She was ready to kick ass.

"Hey, Eggman! You better get out of here before I kill you!" Blaze shouted.

Eggman laughed. "For a second, I thought you were serious!"

Eggman didn't realize that his Egg Walker had been destroyed.

"What!" he cried.

He saw Blaze brush some metal off of her.

"Told you. Now prepare for battle!"

She noticed that Eggman escaped.

"You're not getting away!" she shouted.

**Day 3 (part 2)**

Blaze traced Eggman to his base, ready to face off. She knew he had high security, so she used her stealth to get passed it. She spotted the control room. She decided to shut down his security while she was there.

She went to the computer, entered a few passwords Tails taught her, and then left, the security shut down. It didn't take Blaze long to find Eggman. His maniacal laughing led her right to him.

"My modifications are complete! He will destroy even the strongest person!" he cried.

Blaze decided it was time to reveal herself.

"Don't be so sure about that."

Eggman faced her, a confident smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure. That buddy of yours who saved you won't be able to help you now. It's just you and Metal Sonic!" he said.

"What the…! Metal Sonic! Why on earth would you recycle _that _trash?" Blaze asked, almost disappointed in Eggman.

"Watch what you say, cat! He isn't one to mess with now. How about you see for yourself?"

Metal Sonic rose up from the work table he was on. His eyes glowed pure crimson.

"Metal, destroy her!" Eggman commanded.

Metal shot himself at Blaze, but she dodged him just in time.

_He's gotten faster…_ Blaze thought.

She tried punching him with a flaming fist, but it didn't cause any damage.

She tried a super swift kick, but Metal grabbed her foot. With much ferocity, he threw her at a metal wall. Blaze could swear she heard bones crack.

_How can…one throw actually throw my back out? _She wondered, feeling the pain at full force.

Blaze tried to get up, but her back wouldn't let her.

"Where's your friend, Blaze? Shouldn't he be rescuing you?" he asked tauntingly.

"You're just a coward, Eggman. You've done some horrible things, but this is worse." Blaze said.

"Finish her, Metal." Eggman said, not paying her comment any attention.

Metal aimed a water gun at her, the same one those Hydrobots had.

_Well, this is it. Goodbye, Marine._ _See ya, Sonic. I'll miss you, Cream. Nice knowing you, Tails. Shadow, I still and always will love you. Silver… take care._

Blaze heard something break, but it wasn't any of her bones. Her mysterious savior has arrived just in time.

"What! This is the third time this week!" Eggman exclaimed.

Metal was already battling the silhouette. They were equally matched. Punches and kicks went flying as the scuffle continued. The pain of her back was getting to Blaze, as she started to drift off.

The shadowed hero found an opening and punched into Metal, ripping the wires out. Metal collapsed to the floor, destroyed. Of course, Eggman already ran away.

The hero stooped in front of Blaze.

"I'm here now." He whispered.

Feeling comfortable, Blaze allowed exhaustion to take over.

**Day 3 (part 3)**

Blaze opened her eyes to be met with a dimmed light. As she groggily looked around, she knew this wasn't her house.

_Where am I?_ she wondered, sitting up.

Her back didn't hurt anymore. In fact, it was like bones weren't broken back there at all.

Blaze saw her darkened savior a few feet from her, muttering to himself. He wasn't facing her, and she saw that he was hidden by a black cloak.

Blaze shakily stood up and walked over to her hero.

"Who are you?" she asked with surprising firmness.

The male froze.

"Please, let me see my savior. For three days, you've saved from Eggman," Blaze said, "I've been wondering who you are. I've had my suspicions, but I want to know for myself. I want to thank you to your face, not your back. Please… let me see who you are."

The mystery man stood there for a few more seconds before fully turning around, the cloak falling from his shoulders. Blaze gasped at who she saw.

He turned away again, but Blaze turned him back around.

"Blaze, leave me-"

He was interrupted by Blaze hugging him. He was truly surprised that she would hug the one who rejected her feelings.

"Blaze?" he asked.

"You have no idea…how happy I am to see that you're alive. When you died to save this world…I was devastated. Even though you rejected me, I was still in love with you, even though it was faint. Thank you… Shadow the Hedgehog." Blaze said seriously.

Blaze rarely cried, but this time, she couldn't help it. It was hard to keep her cool. Hot tears fell down her face as she gazed at Shadow.

"You're welcome." He replied, feeling his heart pound.

_I'm not ready to tell you yet, but I love you. I've missed you all this time. I should just show you how I feel…_

Shadow lowered his head and kissed Blaze softly. Blaze didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Shadow pulled away. It was now time to stop running from his feelings.

"Blaze…I-I…" Shadow stammered.

"Yes?" Blaze said, her amber eyes focused on his crimson ones.

"I…love you too." he said.

For the first time, Shadow released his feelings. And it felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders…but he couldn't face her now.

Shadow abruptly turned around and started to walk away. Shadow felt a grip on his arm. He turned around, only to be met with a fist.

"What the hell!" Shadow cried.

"You can't tell somebody you love them and walk away! Geez!" Blaze exclaimed.

Shadow put a hand to his cheek, smirking slightly.

"I suppose you're right" he replied.

He leaned down and kissed Blaze again, putting all of his love into it.

**Day 4**

That's a story for another time. ;)

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Sonic characters/places mentioned.**


End file.
